Recently, as electronic devices or appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, there is a demand for electronic devices capable of storing information in various electronic devices or appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on, and research and development for such electronic devices has been increasing. Examples of such electronic devices include electronic devices which can store data using a characteristic switched between different resistant states according to an applied voltage or current, and can be implemented in various configurations, for example, a resistive random access memory (RRAM), a phase change random access memory (PRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and an E-fuse.